


And so Yuuri Met him

by PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Best Friends, Day 6, Fanboy Katsuki Yuuri, First Meetings, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, My headcannon of how Yuuri and Phichit met, Other, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Yuri on ice anniversary event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife/pseuds/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife
Summary: This is my headcannon of how Yuuri and Phichit met, got to know each other, and finally became best friends.





	And so Yuuri Met him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!  
> This is my Submission for the Yuri on Ice anniversary event! Today's prompt was Relationships and I decided to right out a headcannon of mine to how Yuuri and Phichit met and eventually became best friends.  
> I actually originally planned for this fic to be about a thousand words or less, but some how it turned into a 3,000 word story so, yeah.  
> Anyway, I hope you Enjoy none the less!! :D  
> P.S. If the tittle sounds familiar, it's because it's a reference to one of the episode titles for OHSHC, which I was watching yesterday.

“I don’t know about this Celestino, I’m not really good around people I don’t know. Let alone living with them.”

“Yuuri it will be fine, besides Phichit is another one of my students and I have a feeling that you guys will get along splendidly.”

“If you say so…”

It was a big day for one Yuuri Katsuki, today he was moving into an apartment in his new temporary home of Detroit. It was his first time living away from home and he was very nervous and uncomfortable with the whole thing, but he knew that coming to America was the best chance that he had to further his education and skating career, especially since his coach was moving his home rink to America.

Luckily Celestino had helped him take care of all of his paperwork for the university he was going to, and he found him a place to live that was close to school and the rink.

However, he had a roommate that he would be living with…

It’s not that Yuuri wasn’t very grateful that his coach helped him out but, Yuuri wasn’t exactly a people person. He wasn’t good with new people because he was very shy and lacked self-confidence which made it difficult for him to make new friends, so all in all he was immensely nervous to be moving in with a person he had yet to meet.

The Japanese boy was pulled out of his thoughts when the cab that he was taking stopped in front of the apartment building that would now be his new home for a few years. He grabbed his carry on and his pet carrier that Vicchan was in, and got out of the cab. Yuuri stood on the sidewalk in front of the building in awe as his coach thanked and paid the cab driver. It was a huge and tall silver building with what looked like just about hundreds of windows on the front of it. Crowds of people bustled around Yuuri on the sidewalks and streets, which made Yuuri, feel slightly uncomfortable. There were cars whizzing past on the streets and the sounds of car horns and people talking filled the atmosphere along with the exhaust coming from the cars. All in all it was very different compared to what Yuuri was used to in his quiet home town of Hasetsu.

Yuuri was so entranced with looking around at his new surroundings that he jumped a little in surprise when Celestino put a hand on his shoulder. “You ready to go see where you’ll be living for the next few years?” Yuuri just looked at him and nodded as he felt the anxiety start to build up in him.

It was a short walk across the lobby and a couple minute long ride in the elevator up to the 22nd floor of the huge apartment building, until they stood in front of a door with the number 2227 on the front of it in black metal numbers. Yuuri could hear the faint sound of music coming from behind the door, that was until Celestino knocked on the door.

They heard the volume of the music be turned down and then the door was opened a crack and they saw a Gray colored eye peak through. They heard an excited gasp from the other side and then the door closed again and the jingle of a chain being undone and the click of the lock being unlocked was what they heard next before the door opened.

What greeted them was a widely smiling tan boy that looked to be around Yuuri’s age, with black short hair and gray eyes that were accentuated with eye liner. He was wearing dark blue shirt with a pocket on the left side of his chest and a pair of pajama bottoms with what seemed to be pictures of hamsters on them.

“Ciao ciao! Hi, come on in!” The boy then opened the door a little wider for them and motioned for them to enter before he closed the door behind them. The Japanese young man slipped his shoes off and took a couple steps inside near the living area.

Yuuri was suddenly hit with the scent of vanilla scented candles and what seemed to be cookies. The music was still playing and he now recognized that it was coming from the T.V. where a movie seemed to be playing. When Yuuri looked around he saw the kitchen off to the right of the door way and the living area was straight ahead along with a sliding glass door that lead out to what seemed to be a balcony overlooking the city. To the left there was a small hallway that had a door on both sides of the hall and a door at the end of the hall. The door on the left side of the hall was slightly ajar and the one on the right side was closed.

When Yuuri took a closer look around the living area it looked homey, it had a large couch on one side facing the entertainment center with the T.V. in it. In the middle of the room there was a simple glass coffee table with the apparently vanilla scented candles on them. All around the room there were framed pictures of beautiful sceneries from around the world and there were other framed pictures on the shelves of the entertainment center around the T.V. along with neat stacks of DVD’s and CD’S. It looked nice.

The whole time Yuuri was looking around he was acutely aware of Phichit and Celestino conversing amongst themselves until he was being brought into the conversation himself. “So, is this my new roomie?” The other young man asked Yuuri excitedly.

“Um yeah, my name is Yuuri Katsuki; it’s nice to meet you.” Yuuri said shyly.

The other boy smiled and held out his hand to Yuuri. “My name is Phichit Chulanont; it’s nice to meet you too. I’ve heard a lot of good things about you from ciao ciao and I’ve seen some of your videos of your routines, you’re really good!” He said excitedly with a wide sunny smile still spread across his face.

“Th-thank you.”

“No problem, so who’s this little guy you’ve brought with you?” The other black haired young man, Phichit, asked excitedly while kneeling down to be eye level with Vicchan who was still in his pet carrier.

“Oh, this is my dog Vicchan.”

Phichit then sat down on the floor. “Well, let the little guy out, I want to pet him!”

“Um ok, but he’s usually not that good at warming up to new people so he may not go towards you…” However with that said, as soon as Yuuri opened the door of the carrier Vicchan ran out towards Phichit and nearly tackled him to the ground licking his face and wagging his tail excitedly. Phichit was giggling and after a few seconds he gently pushed the poodle away.

“I think he likes me!” Phichit said still laughing and petting Vicchan.

“Yeah, I think he does too.” Yuuri said with a smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a few months after Yuuri moved in with Phichit and started the new chapter of his life. He was doing well in his classes and doing well in his practices; he and the other black haired young man were even getting along good. They had gotten to know each other fairly well and Yuuri would even consider Phichit a good friend since they had a lot of things in common. They both had pets (Yuuri had Vicchan and Phichit had 4 hamsters), they loved ice skating of course; they both had older sisters and they both liked to cook. But one other thing that they had in common, was that they both looked up to the by now two time gold medalist Victor Nikiforov.

They liked to watch videos of his performances and learn from those videos to improve their own routines. Yuuri thought it was nice that he had someone who shared his admiration for the older skater, but Phichit had no idea just how much Yuuri adored Victor. The other young man didn’t know about the Japanese skaters’ _collection_ of Victor memorabilia. He didn’t know about the posters, the shirts, the sheets, the figurines and the _pillows_ with Victors face plastered on them.

Well at least Phichit didn’t know until one particular day…

It was a lazy day for Yuuri and Phichit in Detroit, Yuuri was in his room working on a term paper and Phichit was out in the kitchen cooking something up for dinner, since it was his turn to cook, when there was a knock on the door. “I’ll get it!!” Phichit yelled out as he walked toward the door. He opened the door and saw that it was a guy in a brown uniform that was delivering a somewhat large box.

“Delivery for a Yuuri Katsuki.” The delivery man informed.

“He’s in the other room; I can get him if you want.”

“Honestly kid, I don’t care who signs for it as long as I can mark it down as delivered.” The delivery man answered handing the handheld device to Phichit for him to sign. The tan young man Signed in the little box on the screen and handed the device back to the man; he was then handed the box before the delivery man turned around and walked back down the hallway. Phichit closed and locked the door behind him before he carried the box to the living room and set it down on the couch.

Phichit looked at the box for a minute studying the writing on the side of it; however he couldn’t make out most of the writing on it because it was in Japanese. After a minute of just looking the young man got curious, so he grabbed the pair of scissors on the coffee table and cut through the tape on the top of the box. After he cut through all the tape he opened up the flaps of the box and looked inside, but what he saw both excited him and surprised him.

It was a box absolutely full with different items and each item had an image of Victor Nikiforov on them. There were posters; clothing even framed pictures all with the gray haired figure skater on them.

The young Thai man was just pulling out what looked to be a body pillow cover with, of course, an image of Victor on it when Yuuri came out of his room and walked into the living room.

“Hey Phichit who was that at… the door…”

Phichit looked up and was met with the sight of Yuuri, eyes wide from horror and face red with embarrassment. “Ph-Phichit-kun, where did you get those?”

“Some delivery guy came and delivered this box, here it looks like there was a note attached to the box too.” The gray eyed boy ripped an envelope off the side of the box and handed it to Yuuri who took the letter quickly and ripped it open. Yuuri then read the letter quickly then sighed and slumped down onto the couch with his head in his hands and groaned.

“What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?! You are looking at my weird and creepy collection of Victor stuff and you ask me what’s wrong??”

“Yeah, I don’t see what is so wrong with your collection; I actually think it’s quite cool actually.”

“Phichit you don’t have to try and make me feel better I know it’s weird-“

“Yuuri, no it’s not! You honestly don’t think that you’re the only one with posters of other people? I mean you have seen my room which is full of posters of other skaters and of posters from The King and the Skater, right?”

“Well I have but-“

“Yuuri, I’m telling you its fine, there is absolutely nothing wrong.”

  
“I-if you say so I guess…”

  
“Perfect, so why don’t we go and hang some of these posters up in your room?”

  
“What?!” Yuuri asked in shock.

  
“Yeah, the walls in your room are looking kind of bare; so why don’t fill them up a bit?”

  
Yuuri stared at the other young man I shock for a minute searching for any sign of deception on Phichit’s face, but he couldn’t find any, he only saw sincerity and honesty in the other man’s eyes and that put him at ease.

  
“Sure.” After they ate dinner they spent the rest of the nigh redecorating Yuuri’s room while listening to music and talking about other miscellaneous things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was about half a year since Yuuri had moved to Detroit and he had successfully gotten through his first semester of college. Phichit decided that it was cause for celebration and took him out to what seemed to be a dance club to have a fun night of dancing and partying.

  
The club was absolutely filled with people grinding and dancing against each other to the music that seemed to pulse through the whole building. Yuuri was sitting at a both on the side of the dance floor while Phichit went to go and get them each a drink (non-alcoholic of course since they were both under the legal drinking age)while Yuuri held the both for them and observed the other party goers.

  
Yuuri was all for getting out and having a good time , but the more he realized how crowded the room was and just how loud the music was, he started to feel the anxiety rise in him. He started to feel his hands shake, it started to get a little difficult to breath and he noticed his vision starting to blur. It was becoming evident to him that he was starting to have an anxiety attack.

  
It had been a while since Yuuri had gone through an anxiety attack, especially in public. He was usually good at keeping his attacks in check so he tried to even his breathing out, and he tried to focus on anything else but the feeling of anxiety rising within him. He didn’t want this to happen now, he didn’t want to have to leave and go home early; it wasn’t fair to Phichit for Yuuri to ruin his plans.

  
However before Yuuri really had time to try and get more control over himself, Phichit came back to the table with their drinks. “Yuuri?”

  
Yuuri looked up towards Phichit and when he did the Thai young man noticed that his roommate was acting strange. He noticed that Yuuri was breathing heavily and that his eyes were darting around like they weren’t sure of where they should be focusing.

  
Phichit immediately knew what was wrong and set their drinks down and grabbed Yuuri’s hand.

  
“Let’s head back to our apartment ok?”

  
“No, i-I’m fine let’s stay here.”

  
“Yuuri, its ok let’s head back home.”

  
“I’m fine-“

  
“Yuuri, let’s go home ok?”

  
Phichit looked serious so Yuuri decided to let Phichit lead him out of the club and back down the couple of blocks to their shared apartment. When they got back into the apartment Phichit led Yuuri to the couch in the living room and then went to the kitchen where he was for a few minutes.

  
By the time the tan skinned young man walked back into the living area Yuuri was feeling better and was starting to come out of his anxiety attack.

  
“I’m sorry to ruin our night out Phichit-kun, I feel so bad because you had a whole fun night planned and I had to ruin it. I’m feeling better if you want to go back out or-“

  
“Yuuri, you were having an anxiety attack, its fine. It’s nothing you had control over, plus I was a little tired anyway.”

  
“A-are you sure?” Yuuri looked up to where Phichit was standing and noticed that he was holding two mugs in his hands with what looked to have whipped cream towering above the rim of the cup.

  
“I’m positive. Hot chocolate?” The other young man asked, holding out a mug to Yuuri.

  
“Sure, thank you.” The Japanese man took the offered mug and took a sip and instantly felt the warm sweet liquid fill his mouth. Phichit sat down on the couch next to Yuuri and turned on the T.V. to fill the silence. They didn’t talk for a while, they just sat on the couch next to each other and watched T.V. and that is something that Yuuri really appreciated.

  
Yuuri was happy that Phichit didn’t try to baby him or ask him a lot of questions to try and “understand”. It seemed like the Thai man already knew not to push Yuuri too much, but to meet him right where he was and for that Yuuri was very grateful. Ever since then Phichit and Yuuri gradually learned just about everything about one another and they eventually became best friends over their few years of living in Detroit together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was about six years since Yuuri had moved into that apartment with Phichit in Detroit, and the Japanese man was about to start another new chapter of his life. He was getting married to the man of his dreams, Victor Nikiforov. It was the big day and Yuuri was immensely nervous.

  
He was currently in his old room in Hasetsu, getting changed into his white tuxedo. He was just tying his tie when there was a light knock on the door.

  
“Who is it?”

  
“It’s you bestest man!”

  
Yuuri chuckled and went to open the door for Phichit to come in. “So is the “bride “just about ready to join us peasants down stairs.”

  
“Phichit-kun!!” Yuuri groaned out, embarrassed about Phichit referring to him as the “bride”.

  
The other man just laughed. “Oh c’mon Yuuri, lighten up! Anyway want help with your tie?”

  
“You don’t have to I got it.”

  
“Just let me do it, what are best friends for? Besides I’m sure that when my wedding day comes you’ll do the same for me.” It took the Thai man about a minute to tie Yuuri’s tie and make sure that it was perfectly aligned and that it looked perfect. “There, all done and you look amazing as usual.”

  
Yuuri looked at his best friend and started to remember all the events that had taken place since that fateful day when he moved to Detroit 6 years ago. He remembered how apprehensive he was at first to living with someone that he didn’t really know but know, he couldn’t imagine where he would be right now if it wasn’t for his best friend.

  
“Come on, you don’t want to be late for your own wedding.” Phichit grabbed his hand and started to lead him to the door, but Yuuri had to say something.

  
“Phichit-kun?”

  
“Hmm, what is it?” The gray eyed man looked back at Yuuri then stepped closer to the other man.

  
“I’m really happy that we met, and that we shared an apartment together, even though I a little worried about living with someone I didn’t really know but… I’m really happy that I took the chance anyway because if I wouldn’t have, then I wouldn’t have ever met my best friend.”

  
Yuuri saw the tears brimming in Phichit’s eyes and felt his eyes filling with tears of his own. Phichit then pulled him into a tight hug. When he let go he had a giant smile on his face and his eyes were still full of tears.

  
“I couldn’t agree with you more, but now is not the time for you to start crying because I don’t want all that time that I put into doing your makeup to go to waste. So I don’t want to see any tears until you say ‘I do’, ok?”

  
“Ok.”

  
“Well, then…” Phichit held out has hand to Yuuri for him to take. “… let’s get you to your future husband.”

  
Yuuri chuckled a little with a bright smile and took the hand that was offered to him.

  
“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my fic and I thank you for reading! Now it is time to start working on the next prompt!  
> As always kudos constructive criticism/ comments are always very much appreciated and welcomed! :)  
> I have a Tumblr now! You can find/follow me at Yaoi-Trash-Hubbo, where I post my fanfictions and blog about my fandoms and OTPS!  
> Anyway, thanks again for all the support you guys have been giving me and I will see you all tomorrow! <3  
> ~Kim :P


End file.
